Live in the pokemon world
by BEARdragon1234567890
Summary: Following the lives of several teens in a somewhat realistick pokemon world. People farm,hunt and eat pokemon, team rocket use guns and comit real crimes, pokemon attack can and will hurt humans, etc PLZ review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon**

The alarm clock rang. Jack stretched, yawned and got out of his bed, his brown hair still messy. He looked at the calendar and sighed. It was Tuesday. Jack put on his t-shirt, hat and shorts and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Jack worked at an oran berry farm located near his home village, and hated his job. While he walked to the farm, he opened his backpack and pulled out a broken pokeball. He have bought several and tried to catch wild Pokémon, but failed, multiple times, resulting in broken pokeballs. Jack carefully examined the ball and decided to throw it in the nearest trash can. The cobblestone road to the farm didn't have an electric fence, because the local Pokémon weren't dangerous and the people of Magenta village lived in harmony with the local wildlife for generations. While he walked Jack looked at the grass on bout sides of the road. He saw a lot of small newly hatched caterpie, nibbling the grass. "Maybe I should have tried to catch one of these little guys ".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was surprisingly hot for the middle of April, and not a very fun day for picking berries from the trees. Jack fill his basket and heeded toward the storehouse. He typically didn't pay attention to his surroundings, while carrying the baskets with berries, and today he was especially distracted. Something bumped into his leg. Jack lost balance and fall to the ground, dropping the full basket. He looked at the creature which tripped him. It was a cute dog- fox like creature with brown fur. He has never seen one of these. The berries were spilled all over the grass and the brown Pokémon was eating one of them.

"Hey, you. That's not your berries."- shouted Jack. "You are lucky that I don't have pokeballs with me."

The Pokémon continued to eat. Jack went to his boss, the old Miss Cheder and asks her what to do with the Pokémon.

"This is an eevee. This specie is not found in the wilderness of the Kanto region. This eevee belongs to someone. You must bring it to the police."

"Ok, boss" said Jack and looked at eevee "little guy come here. We are bringing you back to your owner. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You found her. Thank you!" said the tall redheaded man who was waiting at the police station of Magenta village.

The eevee was on the man's shoulder, happy to be reunited with her master.

" I'm glad that I helped" said Jack and looked at the older man. "Wait a minute, you are Raynor Crimson, the famous pro poke -battler. "

"Yes that's my name…."

"Can you please show me your sceptile. It's one of the most badass Pokémon I have ever seen."

"Sorry, I can't. Sceptile is back at home in Hoenn."

"Ok. I must go back to work."

"Wait. I didn't properly thank you. You look 15, and probably you began training Pokémon, recently."

"I'm actually 16."

"You probably want a battle with me. I usually don't accept challenges from newbie trainers, but since you save my eevee, I will accept your challenge."

"I don't want a battle"- said Jack and then he added –" I don't have a Pokémon. "

"You don'?"- Raynor was surprised.

"I don't know how life is in Hoenn, but here pokemons, especially nice starters and Pokémon from a legal breeder are very expensive. You can catch one of the common species without a trainer permit, but it's very hard without owning a Pokémon. I spent all my savings on pokeballs, and never succeeded in caching anything. "

"I can help you. We will go together in the nearby, woods and I will give you the first Pokémon I catch."

"That will be great." Jack said exited "when are we going in the forest."

"If you want we can go tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raynor and Jack walked through the grass north of Magenta village. Raynor carried a piece a poke lure in his hand. Eevee walked besides Raynor and curiously sniffed the ground.

"Stay beside me Eevee."

"How do you lost her the first time?"–asked Jack.

"I was camping in the woods near Pallet town. Usually I don't put Eevee in her pokeball at night, because she loves sleeping in the fresh air. While I was sleeping I heard a loud sound. I think it was the cry of a fearow. Then I heard Eevee screaming."

"Pallet town? That's 20km north of here. You are lucky , that she found the farm. "

Eevee stopped and looked at a patch of tall grass.

"I think there is a wild Pokémon in the grass." – said jack.

A rattata with a scar in its left ear emerged from the grass and looked towards Jack and Raynor.

"Hey rattata, do you want this poke food?" Shouted Raynor –" If you want it, you must first battle me."

"Are you using eevee ?"

"No, she is still too inexperience to fight with wild Pokémon" said Raynor and pulled a pokeball from his belt. " Go Blood soaked crescent."

A huge majestic salamence, emerged from the ball.

" **I'm so screwed** "- said the purple rat Pokémon.

" Crescent use hipper ….."

Rattata ran as fast as he can from Raynoor and his huge pokemon.

"Maybe you should use another Pokémon. Perhaps something less conspicuous" suggested Jack.

"You are probably right. Crescent return!"

Raynor pulled another pokeball.

"Go Frosty!"

A sneasel emerged from the pokeball.

"When a wild Pokémon approach us, attack it with your ice beam."

Sneasel nodded. Jack, Raynor and the two Pokémon walked toward the forest. There were trees on booth of their sides, and eevee and sneasel sniffed the air and looked for other Pokémon. A bird flew from one of the trees. " Sperow. I always wanted one of these". Sneasel used ice beam. The attack hit the bird Pokémon, and it fainted.

"Yes ! Quickly throw the ball."

"I can't. Pokeballs are in a designed in way that prevents caching unconscious Pokémon."

"What?"

"You don't know that?"

"No I don't."

"To catch a Pokémon it must consciously agree to be caught. Only criminals like team rocket and the helix cult disable that function of their balls."

"Wait. You will leave the sperow to just lie in the ground."

"Pokémon are tough creatures. It will fly again in few minutes."

The two of them walked for about an hour, not spotting any pokemon.

"Where are all the Pokémon " asked Jack.

"I don't know. " said Raynor and looked at his two partners –" Eevee and Frosty are nervous. Probably we are near the den of a big carnivore Pokémon."

Sudenly Frosty stopped. A huge Arbok jumped towards eevee. The sneasel position himself between his friend and the huge poisonous Pokémon and used ice beam. Arbok stopped.

"Its super effective "shouted Jack.

"It's not. Arboks are poison type, and although they don't like the cold, they are normally affected by ice attacks" explained Raynor while getting an empty pokeball from his bag.

Raynor threw the ball and hit the big snake creature. The Pokémon was converted in red light and was consumed by the ball.

"I have a Pokémon! I finally have my own Pokémon. And it's rather cool one at that"- Jack thought.

The ball busted open and arbok emerged from it very pissed.

"It won't surrender just yet" said Raynor and recalled sneasel. "Go Rhydon."

A big bipedal rhino-ish rock Pokémon emerged from the ball.

"Rhydon use horn attack!"

Before the Arbok could attack the rhino-ish rock Pokémon, its horn poked it in the head. The snake Pokémon fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Raynor were walking towards Magenta village. There poke hunt was unsuccessful, partly because Raynor Pokémon were too overpowered.

"Something is moving " said Jack with a lot of optimism.

It was the rattata they saw earlier today.

"Go Rhydon."

" **Not these people again** "

"Use horn attack!"

The rattata quickly began to burrow.

"Is that a legit move?" asked Jack.

"Yes. This is dig attack, a ground type move."

The rattata emerged from the dirt between Rhydon legs, and ran bellow the bigger Pokémon tail. The ground beneath the rhino pokemon collapsed and the big Pokémon cried in pain. Raynor hurled a ball towards rattata, hitting it in back. The balls activated and capture the rat Pokémon. The pokeball wobbled a few times then make a click sound. Raynor recalled Rhydon and take the ball. He scanned it with his phone.

"Your new rattata is male. He knows dig and tackle. "

Jack took the ball in his hand and activated it.

"Ratata this is Jack, your new owner" said Raynor.

" **Owner I'm not some piece of furniture. I'm a living being with feelings and emotions. You can't just step inside my home and enslave me and then give me to some teen**. "

"What is he trying to tell us?" asked Jack.

"Nobody knows. Maybe he is happy that he met a new friend."

"He don't look very happy" Jack pulled two oran berries from his bag and gives them to rattata " here buddy, eat this."

" **These berries are tasty. This kid is not bad** "

"Do you plan to name your rattata?"

"Yes, I will call him …. Muddrat."

Rattata growled annoyed.

"Maybe you should give him a slightly different name."

"Like what? How about Murat. Yes I like it."

Rattata sighed.

"Now you must go to the local authorities and registered your Pokémon. You know that you need to have a trainer permit or dangerous pet license to legally own a Pokémon, don't you?"

"O… I almost forgot. Go back in the ball Murat. We are going to the village council."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack put on his Best blue baseball hat, red and white t-shirt, prepared his bagpack and heeded towards Pallet town. Raynor , who was friend with the professor who lived in the small town, had given him a pack and told him to bring it to the professor. Jack's biggest dream was to meet that professor. Every kid in Kanto starts school at age 5, and at 15 must take a series of exams. Everybody who passes the Pokémon science exam received a trainer permit, which allows you to own legally up to 10 Pokémon and to catch most species of Pokémon native to Kanto. The students who received the highest score in the test received a special permit which allows them to own up to 100 Pokémon and catch all 146 Pokémon species native to Kanto, received a special official Kanto starter from the Kanto research lab in Pallet town. Receiving one of the thee rare starters was Jacks childhood dream. Unfortunately he sucked at school and failed to pass the exam, and don't even get the regular permit.

As soon as Jack lose sight of Magenta village, he unleashed Murat from his ball.

"It's time for training!"

The grass and the trees in along the route to Pallet were full with weedles and caterpys. Like all newly hatched bug Pokémon these were weak and inexperienced. Murat defeated them with no problems.

"Yeah! You are the best Murat "proclaimed Jack after the forty "battle" with bug Pokémon.

" **I have a bad feeling about this. Those mon's parents will be very angry when they find who beat there helpless babies** "

Jack looked at Murat. His partner looked tired from tackling and digging.

"You were great" said Jack "now go back in your ball, or if you want I can carry you on my shoulder."

Murat jumped into Jack's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost night time, when Jack found a good place for camping. The forest clearing have been used before. There were the remains of an old campfire. Jack decided to use the stone circle to light his own fire. He gathered wood. There was a weedle near the stone circle. The horned larva Pokémon looked harmless, but Jack knew that it's sting can be dangerous.

"Last battle for today buddy. Tackle it!"

Murat ran toward the oblivious insect Pokémon and pushed him with full strength. The weedle fainted. Murat heard a buzzing sound.

"O **no** "

Beedril emerged from every direction.

"We need a fire ASAP "shouted Jack.

" **You are the one who carry the matches** ".

Two beedrill attacked Murat. He successfully dodged the attack.

" **Guys I'm innocent. My boneheaded trainer forced me to beat your kids** ". The beedril ignored him and stung him. There poison stings were very painful. Murat began to burry into the dirt.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Use dig."

" **I won't fight with those freaks. Beedrils kill more Pokémon and humans than any other specie native to Kanto** "

" **The rat won't come from his burrow. If we attack his master, maybe he will come to defend him** " said the leader of the hive.

A beedril tried to use poisonous sting on Jack. Jack reached to his bagpack and pulled a repel from it. He was on mere centimeters from the bug Pokémon sting, when he sprayed the repel. The chemicals hit the creature's face and it buzzed in pain. Jack continued to spray in all directions. The other members of the hive decided to run from Jack.

" **You are not suppose to spray repel in a Pokémon's face, you asshole. If they see us again, we are deader than dead** "

After the bug Pokémon retreated, Jack lit a campfire. Murat came out off his burrow. Jack opened his back pack and pulled from it two sandwiches with tauros meat and mayo, and then gived one of them to Murat.

" **That stuff is delicious. What is it?** "

\- I hope you don't mind eating fellow Pokémon.

" **I hope I'm not eating another Rattata** "

XXXXXXXXXX

When Jack awakened the next morning, the sun was already high in the sky. He lit a fire, and prepared breakfast. He and Murat ate and, Jack packed his backpack and the two of them continued on their journey to Pallet town. The day was typical. Murat fought with weedle, kakuna, venonat and odish that inhabited the forest.

"I was expecting stronger Pokémon" Said Jack "We are deep into the forest and, yet we hadn't seen stronger Pokémon"

" **I think your special ability is lucky or something. Trust me kid, you don't want to meet some of the monstrosities, which are living in this forest** "

"What are you trying to say to me buddy?"

" **Why I even try to speak with a human**."

When the sun began to set, Jack looked at his phone.

"We are two kilometers away from Pallet town. We will walk to the town and, then we will sleep in the Pokémon center"

While the walked, Murat smelled something weird.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Jack. "You are not afraid from the dark , aren't you"

" **You didn't smell that. The strange toxic fragrance.** "

"I don't know what are you trying to tell me, but I'm sure, that nobody is following us"

Jack observed the surroundings.

"There is nothing here….."

Before Jack finished his sentence, a Gengar appeared before his face, his eyes burning in purple flames. The gengar made a dreadful sound.

"MURAT!HELP"

Jack's heart was beating like crazy and he was short on breath.

Murat used tackle on gengar. When his body hit the ghost Pokémon, he just phased, not inflicting damage.

" **You two, idiots! Do you honestly think that you can just go to my forest and harass my fellow poison Pokémon**?"

" **Sorry sir** "

Murat burrowed in the ground.

" **Don't even try to stop me** " Gengar warned him.

A shadow ball formed in one of the ghost creature hands. Gengar launched the attack towards Jack, who was too scared to move. Murat jumped from his burrow and deflected the attack with his body.

" **Your ghoust shenanigans don't work on us normal types. I won't let you hurt my human** "

"You are pathetic. I bet you don't even have a attack, which can hurt me"

Gengar used dark pulse. The wave of dark magic hit Murat. The Pain was unbearable, and the tiny rat pokemon fainted.

"Murat no!" Jack lifted his injured pokemon, and then he started to run.

Gengar screamed and began to pursuit him. Jack ran as fast as he can, his lungs burned from the exertion. Gengar attacked him, with shadow ball, and he barely dodged. The ghost pokemon continued with the attacks. "I must run faster" Jack thought. Something hit his leg, And he fall on the ground.

"Please don't hurt Murat"

Gengar prepared himself to use dark pulse. He was hit with a strong fire attack, before he can finish the attack. The flamethrower came from a tall pink-white egg shaped Pokémon with weird head and an egg in a pouch.

" **Stay out of this blissey. I'm defending my frends from this evil human"**

 **"I won't let you hurt that boy"**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

 **Bold text is transleted pokemon speach**

 _Italic is for character thoughts_

Ghost type moves can hurt humans in this universe

* * *

Blissey's flamethrower and Gengar's dark pulse collided in mid air resulting in an explosion.

" **You are good! I didn't knew that your kind can learn fire type moves"**

" **My trainer taught me many things. It would be best for all of us if you retreat"**

Jack heard panting. A young chubby boy dressed in green jacket emerged from behind the trees.

"Blissy are you OK ?", asked the boy and looked toward Gengar, and then toward Jack " Is this gengar, your pokémon?"

"No. It attacked my rattata".

" **So this is your trainer?"**

" **I won't let you touch him",** said Blissey. Several egg shaped projectiles materialize around her.

" **You can't hurt me with egg bomb** "

Blissey launched the egg projectiles and then lit them with flamethrower. The burning eggs hit Gengar. The boy with the green jacket picked a pokeball from his pocket.

"Munchlax, I need your help!"

A small bear-ish teal pokemon emerget from the ball. Blissey attacked again with flamethrower. Gengar evaporated, and then emerget behind Munchlax's trainer. The ghost pokemon tried to hit him with shadow punch, but Munchlax blocked the attack with his belly, and then licked the ghost pokemon. Gengar evaporated to avoid more of the super effective licking.

"Munchlax use odor sleuth".

Munchlax's nose began to glow and he began to sniff intensively.

" **Bllisey , Gengar will attack you behind your back** "

Bllisey turned around and used pound.

" **How can you hit me**?", said Gengar and used shadow punch, his attack being completlly uneffective.

" **My friend's odor sleuth, had made you vulnerable to normal type moves** "

"Munchlax use last resort!"

Munchlax began to run at full force toward Gengar, his body began to glow with white energy, then he head butted the ghost. Gengar fainted.

"This gengar won't cause us more trouble", said Munclax's trainer, "My name is Kalleb Kalle"

"Hi. I'm Jack"

"Your rattata need medical attention. I can help you, but I don't have potions with me"

"Can you please bring me to the nearest poke-doctor"

"You are very lucky. My dad is Pallet's only pokemon doctor and we are very close to Pallet town"

" Let's go then" said Jack impatiently.

"Jack, you must putt rattata in his pokeball. He looks very injured. The pokeball stasis field, and life support will keep him alive, otherwise ….."

Jack immediately putted Murat in his ball. Kalleb recalled his tow pokemon.

" Your chansey is awesome", said Jack while they walked toward the small town.

" You mean Blissey. Thanks. She belongs to my dad. Munchlax is mine pokemon. He is awesome, isn't he?"

" Can your dad save Murat?"

" I think, he can. My dad is a great doctor", said Kalleb, " and I will become the greatest pokemon food chef"


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes;

I don't own pokemon

 **Bold** \- translated pokemon speach

 _Italic_ \- thoughts

* * *

Lola looked herself in the mirror. Her glasses had slipped down her nose; otherwise she looked as good as she wanted. Her purple hair was tied in a bun, her skin chalky white, her eyes deep purple. The limousine stopped.

"We are arrived, my lady", said the chauffeur.

"One more minute", said Lola, looked at her mirror, adjusted her glasses and looked at the female nidoran, which was sleeping on a pillow besides her, "It's time to go Rose"

The poison type pokemon yawned and stretched.

" **I'm ready mistress** "

Lola came out of the car, followed by Rose and a voluptuous blonde woman in a cute maid outfit, who was carrying a big bagpack.

" _This place is so beautiful_ ". Lola thought as she looked at the professor Oak pokemon laboratory.

The futuristic building was surrounded by huge meadows and a beautiful artificial lake. Lola followed by Rose and the blonde maid walked to the building. Another girl was waiting in front of the entrance.

" _She looks the same age as me_ "

The girl had jet black long straight hair and silver eyes. There was mud on her shoes, but her outfit was cute and girly. She looked at Lola and her maid and giggled.

"Are you working for the professor?" asked Lola.

"No" said the girl and stifled her laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. I knew Garry Oak is a ladies' man, but I didn't know he liked maids and meganekkos"

Lola's chalky face became bright red, from embarrassment.

"I'm not one of Garry Oak's bithces!" said she furiously "And neither is Kathy"

The girl laughed.

"That's enough, Rose use tackle !"

The nidoran disobeyed.

"What? I though you are my best friend. I hatched you from an egg. Why are you not obeying my commands, when I need you the most?

" **Friends don't make troubles for their friends** "

The girls heard a polite cough.

" I see bout of you arrived on time" said professor Oak, "Now please follow me to the main room"

Three pokemon were waiting on the floor- charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur.

"Ooo! They are so cute" said the black haired girl.

Lola's nose began to tickle.

"Kathy give me a handkerchief"'

"Who will chose their pokemon first", asked Oak.

"Me" said bout girls.

"Olivia, Lola please", said Oak.

"I have the highest score in the pokemon science test. I deserve to chose first" said Olivia.

"My Parents paid a handsome amount of money, so I can choose one of this pokemon"

"So you are a rich girl. Let me teach you something princess. Your money don't make you a good trainer"

"Ladies please!" Oak sighed " Let's toss a coin. If it lands on heads, Olivia will choose first, and if it land on tails it's Lola's choice"

Oak flipped the coin.

"Tails"

Lola looked at Olivia's angry face, winked and stiked out her tongue. She looked at the 3 starters. The squirtle came forwards.

" **Hi cute Lady** "

Lola ignored the squirtle, and looked towards the other two. Lola's favorite pokemon type was fire, but she liked bulbasaur a lot.

"I chose bulbasaur"

"Good choice" said Oak.

Lola sneezed.

"My lady, I think you shold choose another pokemon", said Kathy.

Lola stifled another sneeze.

"I think, you are right" said Lola and blew her nose "My allergies to grass pokemon are too severe. I will choose charmander"

Olivia chuckled.

"I choose squirtle" said Olivia.

"Hey, you chose the one with type advantage to mine"

"I don't. I like water types" said Olivia.

Lola petted charmander head, and the fire type made cute sounds.

" **Nice to meet you** " said Rose.

" **Nice to meet you. Is our owner a nice person?** "

" **Yes. She is the best** ".

"Do you want to test our new pokemon. Let's say in a battle?" asked Olivia.

"You want a battle" Lola looked at charmander.

The fire pokemon looked confident.

" I accept your chalange"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack entered the lab.

"Welcome", said professor Oak, "You must be Jack"

"Yes I'm" said Jack, " _That's professor Oak the grandfather of Garry motherfucking Oak_ "

Jack gave Raynor's packed to the professor.

"Thank you"

"Professor, what is in the pack?"

"A dragon scale. The scale was part of the body of a ancient dragon type pokemon. I'm trying to extract DNA from it. Do you know the pokemon eevee."

"Yes. I saw Raynor's eevee"

"Do you know how eevee evolve?"

"No I'm not an expert in pokemon evolution"

"Eevee can evolve in multiple different forms, depending on the circumstances. Different eevee evolutions have different types. There isn't a dragon type eevee evolutions, but I think if I fuse a eevee with a dragon DNA, I may force it to evolve into a dragon type", explained Oak "

"A cute dragon type? That sound awesome" said Jack.

"Evolving the first Whywernion won't be easy" said Oak "What your family name Jack is, you look very familiar"

"Young"

"You are Jossep Yong's son. Your father was a living legend. He cached one of the first porygon in the world, and he was the first Kanto trainer to use a mega kangaskhan. His partner Raticate, was also a living legend. I have seen him killing a fully-grown dragonite with a single attack."

"My father was a looser. His idea to make a normal type gym in Kanto was stupid"

"He actually succeeded. The indigo league approved his gym. Unfortunately he died behore his gym was ready. He had a dream and he died for it" said Oak "I learned from Raynor, that you didn't pass your pokemon science exam."

"Yes … It was hard"

"I also learned, that you have saved, my friend's eevee. He suggested to me that I should give you a pokemon science test and, if you pass it, I should arrange you a pokemon trainer license."

"Thank you, but I can't pass the test. I never studied enough for the pokemon science test"

"I think you deserve to be a pokemon trainer. Your father was a good trainer, and I think you will be too" said Oak and pulled his phone from his poket "Passing the test is not the only way to get a license. You can receive your license for talent in pokemon sports."

"I don't think I have a talent in pokemon sports. I received my first pokemon less than a week ago and he almost died in a battle with a wild gengar"

Oak scrolled his phone.

"I know!" the old man exclaimed" The pokemon pet's owners club of Viridian city is organizing a battle tournament. I want you to catch a second pokeon, so that you can participate in the tournament. Win this tournament, and I will arrange that you receive your trainer license"

"A battle tournament? That sound like a lot of fun" said Jack and released Murat from his pokeball. "Murat do you want to compete in a pet battle tournament?"

" **Yes.** **Pokemon pets, I bet these mons are weaklings** "

"I don't understand buddy"

"I think he want to battle" said Oak.

The professor pulled 5 pokeballs from his pokeball storage machine and gave them to Jack.

"Be careful in Viridian city, it looks peaceful, but it is full with team Rocket activity"

"I will be careful", promised Jack.

"Where are we going", asked Kaleb, who was waiting for jack outside the lab.

"I' going to Viridian city, you are going home"

"You need someone who can heal pokemon and prepare food didn't you"

"I do, but you must attend school"

"Since when are you responsible? I don't attend school I'm homeschooled"

"Your skills will be very helpful" Jack looked at Murat " Do you want him on our jorney?"

" **Yes I want tasty food kid** "

"He don't want you"

" **What?** " Murat looked angry.

"You want me" said Kaleb and petted Murat.

"Ok, you can come with us"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own pokemon.**

 **please review**

* * *

Jack and Kalleb walked on the road to Veridian city. The road was surrounded by thick forest.

"You told me that every major city in Kanto have its own unique traditional dish," said Jack. " What's Veridian city's traditional dish"

"Veridian city is surrounded by forest from all sides, especially in the north. Hunting was traditionally the main sorce of food. Roasted pidgey with strawberries is considered the most iconic and delicious local dish. In the past stantlers were common in this area and a there meat the staple of Veridian diet, but due to overhunting and pollution they are extinct in the Kanto region"

"O, I remember styding in school abouth the forests of Veridian. Large pokemon were common in this area before the industrial revolution, but nowadays the forest is full mostly with bug types." Jack looked around. "The tournament is in 10 days from now. I need another pokemon."

" We saw a venonat a few minutes ago," said Kalleb.

"I need something stronger. Do you know which are the best pokemon we can find in this forest?"

"Pikachu are relatively common in this area. If we go really deep in the forest we can find pinser or even a snorlax or a munchlax," said Kalleb. "However it would be best if we stay around the road"

"But I really want to win that….."

The two boys heard a exited girly shouting.

"I suggest we investigate what is happening," said Jack.

* * *

Jack and Kalleb saw a drowzee.

"Who is this pokemon?" asked Jack.

"This is ….."

"Stop running from me"

Jack and Kalleb looked towards the Lola. The purple haired girl emerget between the trees.

"Is this pokemon yours?", asked Jack.

"Not yet," said Lola and trowed her pokeballs.

Charmander and nidoran emerget from their balls.

"Rose use tackle! Charmander use scratch!"

Drowzee used confusion. His psychic energies lifted the two pokemon and slamed them into the ground.

"Are you Ok ?" Lola looked at her partners.

Jack rellesed Murat from his ball.

"Murat tackle the yellow pokemon!"

"What are you doing" , asked Lola furiously.

"I'm trying to catch it."

Drowzee lifted Murat with confusion.

" **Put me down! This isn't fair** "

Drawzee yawned and Murat was dropped on the ground. Jack threw a pokeball. Drowzee was surrounded by light, and then absorbed by the ball. The ball jiggled and then clicked.

"Yes !"

" **That was a nice throw boss** "

"Ahem," Lola cleared her throat. " That was my drowzee"

"I caught it, it's mine."

"I decided to catch it first!"

"I don't care four eyes. This is my drowzee. If you want one, find another one"

"Don't call me four eyes !"

Murat looked at Rose.

" **Hey Pretty snout** ," said Murat.

Rose scuffed at him.

"Are you all right my lady," asked Kathy, who came from behind the trees.

Kalleb looked at Kathy's tits and smiled nervously.

"This lazy asshole stole the drowzee, which I tracked"

"The name is Jack"

"Listen Jack; let us solve this problem like civilize people. For example we can have a pokemon battle. If I win I get drowzee, if you win you can keep it"

"Why should I agree on this terms?"

"You are not afraid of losing from a girl, aren't you?" said Lola and chuckled.

"I'm not afraid. I accept you challenge"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Lola found a meadow big enough for their battle.

"What is your name?" asked Jack.

"My name is Lola Violgold, but you can call me the girl who will defeat you," said Lola.

Jack laughed and threw the pokeball.

"Go Murat!"

"Rose it's time for combat," said Lola and threw her ball.

Murat and Rose emerged from the pokeballs.

" **I really don't want to battle with you, sweet snout. Do you want to ignore our trainers and…** "

" **No I don't want to be with you. Coward!"**

 **"** **I'm not a coward. I have battled mons way bigger and stronger than you"**

 **"** Murat use tac…."

"Jack dig will be super effective against poison types like nidoran," said Kalleb.

"You are right. Murat dig!"

"Rose use poison sting!"

Murat burrowed into the ground, dogging the poison projectiles.

"Rose be careful," said Lola.

The ground collapsed bellow Rose. Murat emerged from the ground.

" **You filthy rodent!"**

 **"** **Honey, we are both rodent like mons"**

 **"** Murat dig again!" Commanded Jack.

Murat burrowed into the ground.

"Rose, calm down and use your superior hearing to evade the attack!"

Rose heard Murat digging, Rose ran and evaded the ground type attack.

"Rose use double kick!"

Rose kicked Murat, with her hind legs the moment he emerged from the ground.

" ** _That hurts_** "

"Murat are you ok"

"Your friend is not the only one with a super effective move," said Lola. "Now Rose use tackle"

"Murat tackle!"

The two rodent pokemon collided. Rose's poisoned spikes dug into Murat's skin. Murat's body was filled with poison.

"What's wrong buddy?" said Jack.

"Rose has sharp poison points on her body. If you are not extra careful you will be poisoned on contact with her". Lola adjusted her glasses. "You know that different pokemon have different special abilities, don't you?"

"No I don't. I'm not a nerd"

"Did you just call me a nerd? Not only you suck at battling, but you don't know how to treat a lady!"

Rose looked at Murat with contempt.

" **You haven't won yet!"** said Murat.

His body began to glow with white light.

"Is Murat evolving?" asked Jack.

"I think he is activating his special ability guts" said Kalleb.

"Guts?"

"Some rattata and other pokemon have a special gene, which gives them the ability to overcharge their muscles when affected by negative condition like a poisoning for example."

"Murat use tackle again!" commanded Jack.

"Rose counter it with poison stings"

Murat ran at full speed and slammed his body into Rose, before she can use her attack. The attack was too strong and Rose fainted.

"Murat just used quick attack" Said Kalleb and pulled an antvenom syringe from his bagpack.

"That is awesome" said Jack.

Lola's eyes filled with tears. " _My sister is right I'm worthless_ "

"Rose return"

"Are you Ok? That was just a small battle. Pokemon battles are suppose to be fun," said Jack.

Jack looked at Lola.

"If you want it so much, I will give you that drowzee"

"No" Lola wiped her eyes " You deafeat me and cached it fairly. You deserve that pokemon"

She loked at Kathy.

"We must continue our jorney to Veridian city!"

"As you wish my lady"

Kalleb looked at Kathy.

"We are also going to Veridian city. It would be best if we travel together for mutual protection" he said.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," said Jack. "We must arrive at Veridian ASAP; otherwise we will miss the tournament"

Jack looked at Lola.

"If you two really want to come with us, I won't stop you"

"Thanks for the proposition, but I and Kathy don't need your help" said Lola.

"Your nidoran may need medical attention. I'm realy good at healing pokemon and I have a lot of medical supplies with me," said Kalleb.

"Kathy can take care of my pokemon," said Lola.

"I also can cook"

"Can you bake cupcakes?" asked Lola.

"Yes I can" answered Kalleb. "I have a nice cupcake mix in my bag"

Lola smiled.

"You two won't mind if we two and my pokemon tag along while you two travel to Veridian city?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, Kalleb, Lola and Kathy were sitting next to a big campfire. Kalleb was baking cupcakes on the fire, meanwhile Lola was petting Rose.

"I still think that naming your drowzee Yawny is a stupid idea," said Lola.

"I don't want your opinion, princess," said Jack and laughed. "How can you touch Rose without getting poisoned?"

"She is my pokemon. I raised her from an egg; I know her body like my own hands"

Yawny yawned.

"I, Jack and Lola talked all day, but you have been silent all day," Kalleb said to Kathy."Tell us something about you!"

"What do you want to know?" the blonde woman asked.

"I want to know where are you from ?"

"Sinnoh. Veilstone City"

"Your age difference is too big." Jack whispered in Kalleb's year. "She is out your league"

Lola heard him.

"Don't listen to him," said Lola and kissed Kalleb's cheek. "You are an awesome guy"

Kalleb blushed.

" _I wish she kissed me. Her face is so cute_?" Jack thought.

* * *

While Jack, Lola, Kalleb and Kathy were sleeping, their pokemon were siting around the campfire.

" **The moon is beautiful tonight,"** Murat said to Rose.

" **No I don't to be your girlfriend,"** Rose said arrogantly.

Murat sighed **.**

 **"** **I'm sorry she is so bithcy"** said Charmander.

" **Don't be nice to him, he made mistress Lola very sad,"** said Rose.

" **It is not my fault that I'm so tough** **and beutifull"**

 **"** **I will train very hard and I promise you I will kick your butt in our next battle,"** said Rose **.**

 **"** **You are so full of poison… I like you"**

 **"** **You won't like me, when I defeat you"** said Rose and looked at Charmander **. "We will train before sleep!"**

 **"** **You two can gather some fresh berries and nuts with us,"** suggested Munclax **.**

 **"** **Yes you two need some fun"** said Murat.

" **Rose is right. We must become stronger. I don't want to lose again from Olivia's squirtle** ," said Charmander.

" **What is your life story new guy?** " asked Murat, while he and the rest observed Roose training her double kick and Charmander training ember.

" **I don't have a story. I'm just a drowzee living alone in the woods** ," said Yawny.

" **You are very tough for a mon without a story** ," said Murat.

" **When you live in the forest you have to be. Sperrow and rattata have the nasty habit to gang on single mons**."

" **I'm sorry mate. I have never been part of a gang, but I know that some other rattatas are asshats, who bully weaker mons and steal food from others** "

" **Let's go find some yummy nuts** ," suggested Munchlax.

" **We must go with them,** " said Rose.

" **You want nuts?** " asked Charmander.

" **Yes she wants nuts** " said Murat and laughed.

" **I don't. I must protect you and the others from wild pokemon, asshole** "

* * *

" **Guys I found something** " said Yawny.

There was a shiny green crystal with fossilize leaf in it.

" **We must bring it to boss** " said Murat.

The five pokemon walked toward the camp. The saw Lola sitting next to the fire.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Lola. "You need rest"

" **You too need rest, mistress** " said Rose.

"You found a leaf stone. That's interesting," said Lola.

A pidgeotto flew close to Yawny and snatched the leaf stone.

" **Misstress lets cach him** " said Rose.

"You want to pursuit him" asked Lola, looked at Rose and then she realize that her pokemon want to fight with pidgeotto. "Ok. We will fight with it"


	9. Chapter 9

Lola, Charmander and Rose looked at the tree.

Pidgeotto was sitting on a tree branch, the leaf stone was in his talons.

" **I knew that you will come** ," said Pidgeotto.

" **Give us back the leaf stone** ," said Rose.

" **I want to fight with you** " said Pidgeotto and look at Charmander. " **I have battled a lot of pokemon and my only lost is to a charmelion** "

Charmander went forwards.

"You want to battle with him?" asked Lola. "Ok. Charmander kick his ass"

Pidgeotto lifted off from the tree.

"Charmander use ember!"

Charmander opened his mouth. Before he can unleash his fire attack Pidgeotto slammed into him.

"This was a quick attack. Charmander use scratch"

Charmander tried to scratch the bird pokemon, but failed. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. The strong attack knocked the fire pokemon on his knees.

"Are you all right?"

" **I expected so much more** ," said Pidgeotto.

"Charmander use smoke screen!"

The fire lizard pokemon belched a cloud of black smoke towards his flying type opponent.

" **My senses are too keen to be affected by this attack** " said the birdlike pokemon.

He used aerial ace. Lola looked at Charmander. He was seriously wounded. Lola decided to recall him, but then she saw how determined her fire pokemon is.

" _Pidgeotto is faster, stronger and have the higher ground, on top of that Charmander don't know any supper effective moves. I should get rid of his advanteges_ "

"Charmander climb on a tree!"

The fire pokemon ran towards the nearest tree. Pidgeotto prepared for an aerial ace.

"Use ember to prevent him going to close to you!"

Charmander began to spit embers in all directions, preventing Pidgeotto from getting closer. He climbed on the tree. Pigeotto make a sudden turn and prepared for aerial ace.

"Dodge!"

Charmander jumped. Pidgeotto slammed his body in the tree trunk. Charmander landed on his back and began to scratch.

"Use ember"

The fire lizard pokemon exhaled fire on Pidgeotto. The bird pokemon managed to drop Charmander on the ground and then collapsed on grass.

"Yes! Well done Charmander. We beat him!"

Pidgeotto spred his wings and lifted off.

" **You are strong. Not strong enough to beat me, but strong enough to earn my respect** ," said Pidgeotto.

"Charmander , use ember!"

Charmander coughed several small embers and fainted from exhaustion.

" **Nice battle** ," said Pidgeotto as he droped the leaf stone in, Lola's hand.

" _He is stronger than all other pidgeotto I have ever seen_ "

Lola threw a pokeball. The ball hit Pidgeotto and engulfed him. The divice waballet, and then bursted in two releasing Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, I want to become a top trainer and I need a flying type. You can come with me and test your skills against tough gym pokemon, or you can stay in this forest. I will find a stronger pokemon, if you refuse. The choice is yours," shouted Lola and threw another ball. This time the ball clicked and Pidgeotto was caught.

* * *

Jack and Kalleb were still sleeping. Kathy was busy treating the wounds of Charmander and Pidgeotto. Lola was relaxing when her phone rang. She accepted the call. A beautiful woman with very long purple hair appeared on the screen.

"I see that you are in one piece. I'm impressed"

A quilava and a litten snuggle with the woman.

"Nice to see you sis. I'm Ok. In fact I have already caught another pokemon, a pidgeotto"

"A normal flying type. How boring. I expected more."

"I bet my Pidgeotto can beat your litten," Lola bragged.

Her sister smiled.

"Perhaps. I don't have much time for training lately. Don't forget that I was the top coordinator in Jotho twice. I know how to battle"


End file.
